


The One Where The Iron Bull And Trevelyan Talk

by dragonbutts (Wayward_Dragon)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Consent Negotiation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dragon/pseuds/dragonbutts
Summary: Trevelyan and The Iron Bull talk kinks.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Male Trevelyan
Kudos: 31
Collections: Season of Kink





	The One Where The Iron Bull And Trevelyan Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt fill: Consent Negotiation!

“So,” Trevelyan says.

“So.” The Iron Bull agrees.

There was a moment of silence. Trevelyan scratches his arm and swings his legs from where he sat perched on the banister. The Iron Bull was content to wait it out.

_Three… Four… Five…_

“You said you be open for…”

He trails off, realizing how kind of public this was.

The Iron Bull says, “How about we talk somewhere more private. Yours or mine.”

Trevelyan drops to the floor, “Mine’s closer.”

Trevelyan walks at a trot just barely under hurried. The Iron Bull keeps pace, and soon they arrive at Trevelyan’s quarters. When the door shuts behind them, Trevelyan takes a nice, centering breath.

The Iron Bull looks around Trevelyan’s quarters, its not quite a mess, but there is quite a bit of clutter- river stones that he had picked up across Thedas piled on the dresser next to what might be a jewelry box, some animal trophy parts scattered around, a desk piled high with books he clearly hadn’t yet found time to read. One of Krem’s stuffed nugs sits on top of a chair. They had only ever fucked in his rooms so far, so this was a new sight. It felt… Nice to be here finally. Like he had passed a test.

Trevelyan finally gets the courage to spit out his words, “I… Would like it…”

The Iron Bull nods encouragingly.

Trevelyan pushes out the rest of the words in a rush, “If you would hit me during sex and also ignore me if I tell you to stop.”

Hm. 

Trevelyan is cringing in anticipation. Fair enough. That was certainly something a lot of people would balk at.

“Alright,” The Iron Bull says, “I can do that.”

Trevelyan perks up.

“ _But_ ,” The Iron Bull stresses, “We need to talk about limits more beforehand _and_ the watchword has to stay.”

Trevelyan nods clearly happy and relieved, “That's fine! I just,” He squirms a little, “I _need_ to try this.”

There's steel in his voice, an undercurrent of desperate assurance that tends to preclude Trevelyan pulling some wild shit.

The Iron Bull doesn’t ask why. It's not any of his business, but he's seen how twitchy Trevelyan gets around people in his space and how hard he babysits his drinks. He can guess.

The Iron Bull instead just nods and continues, “So limits.”

Trevelyan rubs the back of his elbow, “No idea.”

The Iron Bull restrains a sigh, and after a moment Trevelyan grips the guards on his knees offering, “I uh- know I want to try that whip you had in your box?”

Nodding, The Iron Bull responds, “Alright, we can do that,” The Iron Bull is very excited to do that, its a short, beginner-friendly thing. He is quite fond of it.

Continuing, The Iron Bull says, “How about we go through a list, gut answers only- yes, no, or maybe. Paddles?”

Trevelyan blinks and rushes to respond, “Uhh, yes?”

Sounded like a question again, but Trevelyan says _most_ things he wants like its a question, he’ll take it.

“Floggers?”

Trevelyan wiggles his hand in a so-so gesture, “Mmmaybe?”

Before The Iron Bull can ask another, Trevelyan continues, “If there are less uh, mean ones than the ones I’ve seen with chains than yes.”

He will ignore the rambling against the rules, that was useful. He had a gentler one, all leather tongues, no metal rivets, no chains. He did have to wonder where Trevelyan saw the chain floggers, though.

“Slapping and hitting?”

Trevelyan shrugs, “Eh. Alright.”

The Iron Bull kind of wants to hear a no at some point. Trevelyan has a _problem_ with personal assertion, he’s been getting much better, and usually The Iron Bull can catch it, but it would be nice to be fully sure his oks had weight.

“Caning?” The Iron Bull tries.

Trevelyan winces, hesitates for a second, and then says, “No, I… No thanks.”

“Ok,” The Iron Bull says quickly, and tries not to treat that like a victory. He is cheering in his head though. That also means the other answers were probably all fully the truth, too. Which is even more wonderful.

“Dirty talk and insults?”

Trevelyan tilts his head, “You know I’m fine with that?”

The Iron Bull does, Trevelyan downright _howls_ over them when he’s tied to the bedposts and stuffed full. However, The Iron Bull responds, “But while I’ll be beating you?”

Trevelyan grimaces, “Still fine. But can we not call it…”

The Iron Bull says mildly, “What do you want to call it, then?”

Trevelyan huffs, “I dunno, it just… You-” 

Trevelyan starts over, scratching at his writs, “I asked for this its not really a punishment or a- An abuse of some kind. It doesn’t _feel right_.”

Well, Trevelyan’s issue with the word will be filed into his trigger list. The list in The Iron Bull’s mind is depressingly long.

“Well then, how about me not stopping for anything but the watchword while i'm _hitting_ you?”

“Yeah,” Trevelyan says. There is a rough quality to his voice, “Yeah, I want that.”

“Sexual pain?”

Trevelyan makes a questioning noise.

“Inflicting pain on your,” The Iron Bull gestures to his crotch

Trevelyan’s eyes widened, “People… _Like_ that?”

He sounded less appalled and more curious.

“Some do. Answer?”

“Sorry. Uh, Maybe??”

That _maybe_ was particularly skeptical, so The Iron Bull was going to treat it as a no for now.

“Think thats most of the big ones,” The Iron Bull said, “Did you want to do anything tonight?”

Trevelyan straightens his posture, “Now-tonight, or past dinner and sundown-tonight?”

The Iron Bull responds, “Past dinner-tonight. We got jobs to do, can’t fuck all day.”

Trevelyan makes a little huffing noise that could be a laugh, smile lightening his features, “The work never ends! A Pity!”

Trevelyan gets to his feet, giving a mock stretch and continues, “Yeah, if you’re up for it. Im free post-dinner.”

The Iron Bull nods, “Did you want to do any of the stuff we mentioned tonight?”

Trevelyan nods, eyes lighting up a little, “Yeah, what do you have in mind?”

The Iron Bull humms -a rumbling noise more the like growl of a dragon than anything a human can make- and responds, “Want to be thinking about it for the rest of the day?”

Trevelyan takes a step closer and drawls, “ _Mmmmmaaaybe_ ,” with a playful grin.

The Iron Bull pitches his voice deeper into the rumble, leaning in, “Well, _first_ I’ll tie you to the bedposts and let you watch as I get get undressed and get out that whip that has your eye.”

Trevelyan shivers, eyes wide, captivated.

“Then,” The Iron Bull downright purrs as he places a hand on the small of the other man’s back, “I’ll lay into you as many rounds as it takes to get you where you need to be, and when you’re ready, _I’ll fuck you senseless_.”

Trevelyan swallows hard, cheeks flushed.

The Iron Bull pulls away, satisfied, “That sound good to you?”

“Yeah,” Trevelyan’s voice cracks a little. 

The Iron Bull smiles and turns to leave, “Meet me in my rooms at the seventeenth bell, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah thats it for this one. This is a hard prompt to fill because I don’t find the arranging talk sexy lol, and injecting it as a flashback in actual porn is really jarring if its in-depth.  
> This Trevelyan is an anxious rogue. I created him specifically for this oneshot prompt fill and now I love him RIP


End file.
